Dreaming With A Broken Heart
by CHAYLORISAWESOME312
Summary: Taylor just can't seem to escape her love for the infamous Chad Danforth. But after that heartbreaking night she's torn between letting go or holding on. Even if that means seeing the one she loves love someone else. C&T T&T :


The sounds of waves crashing on the golden sanded beach roamed the air. The atmosphere of tranquility and elation hovered across the heads of many crowding the beach…but mainly two beings. Two beings who had a force field of love and happiness around them blocking anyone to get in the way. The girl's laughter was music to his ears, like an angel's melody being played on a golden harp. His strong arms around her petite body warmed her heart and made her feel she was walking on clouds. The sun set colored the sky with beautiful shades of crimson, magenta and harvest orange. The sand dressed their feet as the cool breeze brought shivers down her spine just like when his lips crashed onto her creating a passionate flavor of romance onto her nude lips. Never dreaming of the day where their hearts were drifted away from each other on different sides of the galaxy's. Their own parallel universe of zealous love would soon come to a terrible end of asteroids of betrayal, hate, and sorrow invading their peace at heart with each other. Caught up in the deceiving eyes of other beautiful beings leading him away from his given love for his true love. And all she could do was stand there in the dusk watching him fade away into the fog and vapor of heartbreak, she called his name, he would answer sometimes but his voice faded away more and more and it soon became less than an echo to silence. She fell to the floor in vigorous disbelief and heartbreak as she tried to catch her now glass heart break into pieces on the cold ground. She looked up with tears in her eyes dancing down her cheeks stretching one more time to call his beautiful name. The name that solved all her problems when it was heard to her ears. Her voice now meant nothing to him. The dream she knew for a fact was never ending ended right in front of her brown eyes. They're love slipped through her fingers like the sand she stood on….it was gone.

Taylor stood in the distance of the halls of East High. She had been going through more than hell that whole week. Even though the incident where her heart was ripped in two happened a month ago. The pain just wouldn't go away. But she made a promise to herself she would get through the rest of the year without throwing herself a pity party. She had to get over her heartbreak…It was obvious he had moved on for sure. She felt her stomach churn as she thought about him 'loving' someone new now.

"Hey Tay!" A peppy voice said alerting Taylor out of her daze.

"Hey Gabs whats up?" Taylor said walking up to her best friend. The gorgeous Latina Gabriella Montez helped Taylor through her heartbreak. Taylor had to stop Gabby form going over to the kill the guy herself the night Taylor called her crying.

"Nothing happy as hell that is Friday!" Gabriella said laughing. Taylor smiled also. She tried her hardest to focus on her and Gabriella's conversation but her mind kept wandering to her current dilemma.

Just as Taylor was drifting away from the pain the person she hated the most strolled into the hallway with his new 'Arm Candy' attached to him with their hands cuffed together. Taylor watched him smile as if he was the sweetest most innocent guy that ever lived. He brown eyes seemed brighter than ever, his adorable yet handsome face broke hearts as he passed the girls envying his new girl. His body that was obviously stolen from a Greek god. Not to much not to less he had the just right size body. Taylor eyed those biceps of h is she used to love to hold while he would….well that wasn't the matter right now she was supposed to be hating him. She then felt her stomach grow butterflies as his eyes connected with hers. Taylor quickly looked away and started to pretend to laugh at a joke Gabby said. After he passed her he then heard his new girlfriend giggle. Tay and Gabby turned around and saw the two 'Love Birds' connect lips in the middle of the hallway. Taylor quickly looked away from the scene and bit her lip hard. She couldn't believe she was going through this. The guy she gave all her all to and thought loved her just as much as she loved him was smooching with another girl like he and Taylor existed.

"I'm sorry Tay...fuck him ok? He doesn't love her." Gabriella said turning red getting pissed off at the situation.

"No I don't care he's the, he's the past…" Taylor said stuttering making it clear she was about to burst into tears.

"Look gabs I got to go text me after school." Taylor said walking out of the hallway and soon walking to the girls' restroom. Taylor cursed herself as she made a bitch move by running out of the hall letting him and his girlfriend see they affected her. She ran into the handicap stall because it was the biggest stall. She drop her stuff on the bathroom floor and covered her mouth. "Oh god.." Taylor said bursting into tears feeling sick to her stomach. She started to gag just thinking about what she just witnessed. But she couldn't throw up she literally became sick of him….Chad Danforth.

Taylor screamed and cried her heart as she thought what he did to her. How she called him numerous times and he would forward her calls to talk to his new girlfriend Callie. She cried every night imaging all the things he told her he was now telling Callie. He way he used to touch her and kiss her was now the way he touched and kissed Callie.

"I fucking hate him! I hate him!" Taylor said sliding down the wall to the floor. She had never went crazy over a guy like this and she didn't know why…

Taylor's POV

Hi, My names Taylor Mckessie. And this is my life. And it was never this way before, but since that day that son of a bitch Chad came into my life it went down a spiral staircase. I know your dying to know why I hate Chad so much. Well I give you the history. Try not to hate him too. So me and Chad have known each other since kindergarten, he was never the guy in class I always had a crush on. I always liked other boys in my class like Troy Bolton or Jason Cross. Chad was only known to me as a friend and I didn't even picture myself crushing on him even if I was five at the time. I was sure I was going to end up with Troy or Jason. In about sixth grade I transferred to another school closer to my house, so I no longer went to school with all my buddies like Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Troy, Jason, Ryan and even Chad. It was then in my 10th grade year I attended East High. I was more than elated to see all my old friends again. And the day I saw him again….I remember it like it was yesterday….

_Taylor sat at the lunch table with all her old friends Gabby, Troy, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason and Ryan. _

"_Tay I can't believe your back wit the gang we've missed you…and you've changed so much…look wise I mean!" Sharpay said smiling. _

"_Thanks Shar." Taylor said sipping her water bottle. She didn't even ponder where Chad was then again she never cared much about him._

"_Hey guys what's up?" A deep voice said._

_Taylor looked up and almost choked on her water. There stood Chad Danforth. The boy she never paid any mind too. The boy had clearly grew up over the past eight years. And he matured quite well, puberty had done him quite well. Taylor eyed him up and down looking into his brown eyes. His wild chestnut brown curly hair was pulled back. He had gotten his right ear pierced with a studded diamond. His face was mouth watering with a killer smile. _

"_Well if it isn't Taylor Mckessie." Chad said sitting down across from Taylor taking in her beauty. He never found her to be pretty in grade school but he had to admit the girl had grown up. Her long hair that was now dyed jet black went down her back almost to her butt. Her brown eyes and cute face and smile. Her body was drop dead amazing and seductive when he looked at it lustfully. _

"_Hey Chad…" Taylor said softly smiling._

"_So you remember me…" He asked winking at her. Taylor giggled and blushed._

"_Umm we'll leave you two alone…" Gabby said as her and the gang got up and left the two alone at the table. _

And ever since that day I have been crazy in love with Chad Danforth. We had talked for months and months, eventually started dating and we were inseparable. He would call me every night, talk to me on Instant Messanger or Facebook every night. Those were the good times. But Chad has and always will be a player and he gave me some trouble with that sometimes. He swore it was because he was just friendly but I never believed him. We constantly got into arguments about him flirting a little too much with other girls at school but he would never want to hear it. So I just ignored it also. I told myself he was here for me and not those other girls. But it never helped that Chad talked to the prettiest and most popular girls in the school which always made me secretly insecure.

I will always miss those days when I felt like he was the only one for me and I was the only one for him. The days I knew for a fact he was going to call me that night and that we were going to fall asleep on the phone together like we always did. But now he was doing the things with his new 'Chick'. I still look forward to him calling me and once in a while he does and I stupidly stay on the phone with him listening to his lies on how he still loves me. I always promise myself I won't stay on the phone with him the next time he calls...and what do I do?...I stay on the phone. So I can only blame myself.

I hate the fact that Callie is now taking my place in his heart. She's pretty and funny. I imagine her making him laugh the way I used to make him laugh. I imagine her kissing him on his neck like I used to. I imagine her playing the 'Hard to get' game with him that Chad absolutely loves that I used to play. I hate that she's the girl that he thinks about all the time now and not me. The girl that makes him fight for and keep. I used to be that girl that played hard to get and he would chase me…but not anymore…and that killed me inside every time I thought about it.

It killed me to log onto Facebook and see him post things on his wall and status about him loving his new girl and how she was the only one that could make him smile. Especially when Callie posted a picture of him she took when they were out together. And Chad posted a comment saying "That was the day I fell in love". I felt my heart drop when I read that. He said it as if we never happened. And even I knew that was bullshit.

I also knew of Chad's freaky side. The boy was a nympho. He always was thinking with his head down below. Every time we were together he would always try and seal the deal. But I always hesitated, me being a virgin and all. And everyday Chad made it hard to keep that promise. I was aware that he wasn't a virgin and that he has had sex with other girls and that didn't bother me that much because I thought he was with me now so I had nothing to worry about. And this is where the story meets a dramatic fall.

It was the end Christmas break . New Years eve. Chad was throwing a huge party at his house that night and I remember getting dressed excitedly with Gabby. I remember the short figure fitting black party dress and the black stilettos I had on. I remember how beautiful every one told me had looked that night. I was excited for tonight because it tonight would make take me and Chad's relationship to a year! And that night I was going to give him my virginity. I was for sure he was the one who deserved it. A lot of guys tried to take that from me but I knew Chad was the one.

I remember walking into the party with Gabriella and all eyes were on us…

"_Wow..you girls look…wow" Troy said walking up to me and Gabi._

_Troy Bolton was such a cute pie. He was East High's golden boy. Him and Gabi were the 'Golden Couple'. Troy was gorgeous with those electric blue eyes and shaggy brown hair he now had styled into a stylish Mohawk that tonight. He wore a black Ralph Lauren v neck with some True Religion jeans with some black Ralph Lauren shoes._

"_Thanks Troy..hey where's Chad?" Taylor asked smiling._

"_You know Tay I do think I recall him going upstairs…oh wait that's him now." Troy said answering his iphone._

"_Yeah…dude where are you? Taylor's here and by the way she looks I'm going to take her myself if you don't get her soon." Troy said looking at me winking since Gabi wasn't looking. _

_Taylor blushed. She always had a crush on Troy since elementary but I faded away as the years went on. _

"_Here he wants to talk to you." Troy said handing Tay the phone._

"_Hey babe." Chad said._

"_Hey boo where are you?" _

"_Ummm I'm busy cleaning up upstairs right now come up here in about five minutes." Chad said._

"_Umm ok babe." Taylor said handing the phone back to Troy._

"_What he say?" Troy said._

"_He said to come upstairs in about five minutes." Taylor said. _

"_Ohh Tay maybe he's setting up a romantic setting for you guys…" Gabi said smiling._

"_Oh I don't know Gabi…" Taylor said smiling._

"_Hey Tay Chad said you can come upstairs now." Troy said on his phone._

"_Ok..wish me luck Gabi." Taylor said hugging Gabi and walking up the stairs._

_Taylor slowly walked towards Chad's room looking at couples in the halls making out with each other or drinking. She walked up to the door to Chad's room and turned the knob slowly. She gasped slightly seeing Jason Cross and some girl named Lexy making out on the bed. Taylor walked in slowly seeing Chad sitting on the other bed beside them and some random girl she had never seen before sitting on the couch next to Chad. _

"_Hey babe." He said walking up to her and kissing her. _

"_You look great." Chad said looking her up and down._

"_Thanks…whos this?" Taylor asked pointing to the girl. _

"_Oh this is Janey, Zeke's girlfriend." He said._

"_Hi." The girl said softly and smiling._

"_Hi…where's Zeke?" Taylor asked._

"_Uhh he umm..he went to get a drink." Chad said rubbing the back of his neck._

"_Oh..ok" Taylor said._

_Taylor knew Chad was fro sure lying about everything. She was suspicious of the other girl in the room since she walked in. If she could recall she didn't even see Zeke at the party. But being in love Taylor ignored it, she was just happy to be alone with Chad that new years eve night._

_Chad pulled Taylor onto the bed with him and smiled at her. He mentioned how beautiful she looked that night and how much he loved and missed her. Taylor couldn't help but feel all of this was a lie. She didn't feel comfortable with other people in the room since Chad promised this would be they're special night alone. _

_About an hour later Taylor walked down the stairs of the home. She had just given her virginity to Chad Danforth. She didn't know what to make of it. She thought about how it didn't go as planned. She walked out of the door until she felt somebody grab her by the arm. Taylor jumped and whipped around to see a concerned Gabriella standing there._

"_Gabi don't do that!" Taylor said._

"_I'm sorry Tay…what's wrong? How did it go?" Gabi asked._

"_Can we just go home now please?" Taylor said._

"_Yeah sure just let me tell Troy I'm leaving." Gabi said._

_Soon the two best friends were in Gabi's red mustang GT on their way to Taylor's house. Taylor hadn't spoken since they left the party. Gabi would glance at her randomly as she drove. She could tell Taylor was strongly contemplating on something. _

"_Tay sweetie you have to tell what's wrong." Gabi said pulling into Taylor's driveway._

"_Gabi was Zeke at that party?" Taylor said on the verge of tears._

"_Um no Tay Zeke is visiting his aunt in Wisconsin." Gabi said._

_Taylor then burst out crying and placed her hands in her face. "Gabi I hate him so much!" Taylor said. Gabi quickly hugged her friend and told her everything was going to be ok. _

"_Come on let's go inside and you can tell me about it." Gabi said to Taylor._

_The two friends sat in Taylor's living room. Gabi watched her best friend cry her eyes out. Gabi has never seen Taylor cry this hard before. She tried to wait patiently for Tay to explain her current dilemma that was troubling her. _

"_Tay…you have to tell me what happened?" Gabi said. _

"_Ok Gabi I'm sorry…" Taylor said with her soft voice trembling. _

"_So you know tonight how I decided to give Chad my virginity.." Taylor started._

"_Yeah…did he not want to Tay?" Gabi said._

"_No we did Gabi…and it wasn't like how I planned it at all…" Taylor said wiping her eyeliner off with her arms and sniffling. _

"_So Tay your telling me what's the problem.." Gabi said concerned._

"_Gabi when I walked in the room Jason and some chick were in the room making out, Chad was in there and some random girl named Janey who was sitting in a chair next to him. I was suspicious but Chad swore to me it was Zeke's girlfriend and the chick went with his…his lie." Taylor said crying harder remembering how he lied to her face._

"_And that's why you asked if Zeke was at the party.." Gabi said._

"_Yes…and he told me to wait a few more minutes to come upstairs…I know Chad and that girl were screwing around! And I gave him my first time after he messed with her! And I feel so embarrassed and foolish for ignoring my gut feeling! Gabi I hate him so much!" Taylor said crying harder._

"_Oh my gosh Tay…" Gabi said getting up and running over to her friend hugging her. She finally realized the game Chad played on Taylor. Taylor was the most innocent and sweetest girl Chad would ever meet unlike those other skanks he talked to._

"_Tay I'm so sorry if I caught onto that I would of kept you from going up there…Oh my gosh Taylor…I'm going to tell Troy ok? Troy will handle Chad for you." Gabi said._

"_No, Gabi please don't let anyone else know…even though I'm sure Janey is going to tell everyone who Chad played me and 'chose' her over me. Gabi I don't even want to go to school Monday!" Taylor said. _

"_Shhh….Tay don't worry. We'll get through this." Gabi said hugging her friend._

And that's how Chad Danforth ruined my life and broke my heart. I still remember that night at the party. I cringe at the sight I remember of him on top of me smiling at me like he loved me. Ugh. I'm always told by my mom to forgive yourself to forgive others. But how can I forgive that? And I hate myself even more when Chad continues to be the first thought in my head in the morning, the last thought at night, runs across my mind. I hold back tears as I sometimes reminisce on the good times I shared with Chad. Sometimes I want to forget them and wish I could take them back. Sometimes I smile as I think of something funny he said a while back and miss those times. I feel like half of my heart is missing. I feel incomplete. I can't help but love him still. It's hard ignoring him class sometimes when he tries to talk to me in class. Sometimes I give in and keep the conversation going with him. Then feel like a idiot afterwards as I watch him kiss his new girlfriend. And as I watch him look at her the way he used to look at me I think to myself " I bet he never even loved me, Look at him, he's happy with her, she's gorgeous. He's moved on. So why can't I?" That thought crosses my mind every time I talk to him against my pride.

I still get butterflies when I see my phone screen light up at night and his name appears on my screen. I always promise myself I won't answer to show him what he's missing or that I can play hard to get. But I always answer the phone, sometimes telling myself I'll just stay on the phone for two seconds, but seconds turn into minutes, then minutes to hours, then I sit in my room foolishly realizing I keep falling for him over again.

I don't know why letting Chad Danforth go is so impossible for me to do. And every time I try and move on from him or stop trying to think about him I cry my eyes out remembering how we would stay on the phone for hours fighting over who loved each other more. How he would make me laugh. How he would get off the phone with me unless it was totally necessary….and actually called me back. But all those wonderful memories are now dust in the wind, an image in the fog I can no longer see. It's been months since the incident happened. But yet every night I'm up staring at my phone waiting for his ring tone to come on and for his name and picture to appear on my screen of my phone. And I'm still waiting. I can't stop.


End file.
